Typically, gas turbine engines operate at high temperatures that may exceed 2,500 degrees Fahrenheit. During operation, turbine engines expose turbine vane assemblies, transitions, and other components to these high temperatures. As a result, these components must be made of materials capable of withstanding such high temperatures. Typically, transition sections are coupled to a blade ring or other component of a turbine vane assembly. The transition sections are often attached using a bracket. During operation, the bracket is heated on one edge by the transition and cooled on another edge by cooling gases. As a result, a large temperature differential is developed in the transition bracket as the end of the bracket coupled to the transition becomes very hot and the other end opposite the end coupled to the transition is cooled with cooling gases. This large temperature differential often causes premature failure of the transition brackets or transitions, or both, in turbine engines. Thus, a need exists for a system for attaching transitions to turbine vane assemblies in a turbine engine that reduces the likelihood of premature failure of the attachment system.